Hidden
by Luna-Rose22
Summary: Your going to have to click on the title. SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Chapter Uno

**Hello everybody! It's me again! I know this has been repeated plenty of times but I just couldn't help myself really I couldn't so if you want to read it be my guest and if you don't like it...too bad! (Deal with it). This is basically my take on The Covenant (the movie of course) and how different it would have been if there were a set of girls who were sorta like the boys...but altogether different. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! I repeat i own nothing! Don't sue me please I'm broke!**

**Well okie-dokie here is it is enjoy!**

**Update: so I've already posted this story BUT I re-read it and ... I just had to redo it you know? Anyway I haven't changed too much...just my spelling and maybe a name or two.**

* * *

_To my beautiful granddaughters,_

_I must make you understand, there was war. The French and Spaniards were ravishing our beautiful Italia beyond recognition, and we were vulnerable. The black epidemic had made us weaker and they used such knowledge against us. It seemed as if a lifetime had passed before Spain won us. As if we were whores they staked their claim, France lost and we were subjected to the rule of the Spaniards! The cries of our outrage were heard all over our city. But that was not the worst. Darker tribulations were ahead of us. An unholy union between Habsburg Spain and the Holy See spelled doom for us Protestants. In our own country! We were hunted, murdered like dogs. So we fled, we would not risk being thrown into the harsh light. We were the courageous and were the most powerful for we had a gift that ran as deep as blood and bone. We settled in England where we planned to live out our lives. You, my grandchildren have a gift that must be used wisely. For centuries a coven hidden in obscurity and shadow coveted our power, our magic, the Cronak Coven. Cinque famiglie. Descendents of the first five powerful druids in Celtic-Gaelic history. For this reason we stayed close to one another, staying strong until talk of persecution spread like wild fire. By then we had enemies who were more than willing to accuse us so we fled. To settle in this place the New World, in a place called the Province of Carolina. Darlings no matter how much you may come to loath your gifts, no matter how much you long for a life without magik, know now you shall never have it. But you are not alone in this journey, you have the Cadorna, Genovese, Pontecorvo and the Scarlatti's who all share the same burden. Stay alert my loves and most of all be blessed in the life you lead. _

_Francesca Mariana Dioguardi_

Gently tracing the edges of the letter in her hands, the yellow aged paper still called out to her. Calling for her to read it's written word again before she claimed her birth-rite. Cassandra Éowyn-Mira Dioguardi closed the black leather bound book. Nothing had changed. In the many years since Francesca fled Italy the Cronak Coven still hungered for their power, still sought out ways to hurt the fledging members of the Covenant of the Sun. Sighing she smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles of her white long sleeved ceremonial dress. Glancing at the clock Cassandra opened the door of her new room to step out into the hall of her equally new home. The feeling of being out of place settled on her shoulders as she hurriedly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Unconsciously she inhaled sharply, the kitchen always took her breath away. With it's midnight blue marble counter tops and dark black marble floors she twirled playfully, one final moment of lightheartedness. Sitting on one of the stools Cassandra giggled to herself. Nervous energy turned her stomach as if to reminder her it was almost time.

"Honey!"

Cassandra squeaked, jumping around to look at her mother, "mom! Don't do that!"

"Oh sweetie, everything's going to be fine tonight," Verona Lily Dioguardi smiled warmly at her daughter, wrapping her arms around her, "you can do this."

Cassandra nodded biting her lip, it was a nervous habit her daughter had inherited from her father, "What if something goes wrong?"

Verona sighed letting go, "nothing will go wrong, if Caitlin can do it so can you."

She scoffed reaching for the cookie jar, "She's stubborn and too strong for her own good, she didn't feel it."

Slapping her daughters hand away playfully Verona moved the cookie jar out of reach, "you know that wasn't the case. You were there and you came back terrified so did Patience and Ro."

Scowling now Cassandra reached for an apple, "because she was over exaggerating it! She even told us that it didn't really hurt she just wanted to scare us."

Verona sighed taking the time to actually look at her daughter. It was no wonder why people back home had often thought Cassandra was adopted, her daughters long dark brown hair was a stark contrast from her own blonde locks.

"Hey people!" Rowan Allona Genovese cried out walking into the kitchen as if she owned it.

Rolling her eyes Cassandra reached out to hug one of her best friends, stopping when she saw what Ro had dared to wear to her special occasion, "really Rowan?"

Pointing at what looked like a shredded skirt Cass looked away offended by the monstrosity that was in the family kitchen.

"Don't call me that, you know I don't like it," she picked at the fringe at the end of the black skirt, "It looked cool."

"It's a special day remember?" mentally stopping herself from delivering a lecture Cass waved in the general direction of the stairway, "pair of jeans in my closet and a white shirt in the first drawer, please go change."

Stomping past another visitor Rowan grumbled a hello, Tina Valor Scarlatti did a full circle watching Ro go before turning back to smile at Cass, "Hey babe."

"Hi Trina," biting into the apple that her mother had placed in front of her Cass gave her a small hug.

"So, you nervous?" Trina asked her attention no longer on her friend but on the cookie jar by the fridge calling out to her.

Leaving the kitchen silently while the girls were distracted Verona went into the den locking the door behind her, the night was going to be long and she was hoping to be thoroughly drunk by the time the main event rolled around.

Making sure her mother had indeed gone, Cass got a cookie, sinking her teeth into it, her eyes rolled back dramatically, "so good."

Giggling Trina stuffed two into her mouth simultaneously, her hazel eyes laughing.

"Alright there, do I look decent?" Ro asked making sure the white long sleeve wasn't riding up.

"Better," Cassandra smiled warmly, hoping that Rowan had left the skirt upstairs and thinking it would fuel a lovely fire later on.

"Good, great," checking her phone for the time Ro sighed, "we got to go Cass, it's 8:30."

"Yeah, I guess," brushing the crumbs off her fingers Cassandra looked down at herself , "where is Patience going to meet us?"

Ro shrugged, "Don't know."

Grabbing her half eaten apple Cass headed for the front door, "Mom I'm leaving!"

"Good luck!"

The response came through the thick walls soothing her like it always did when they were back home in New Haven instead of the backwoods of Massachusetts. Stepping out into the circular driveway, a dark blue truck that could only belong to one Patience Inola Pontecorvo pulled up, "I found the perfect place."

Opening the back door Ro and Trina slid into the back seat, "Where?"

Patience smiled secretly, "You'll see."

Cassandra sighed looking up at the moon that was fast growing smaller as it rose higher up into the sky, "What about Adair and Lyanna ?"

The dark haired beauty chuckled helplessly reminded of what a worrywart her best friend was, "they know where to meet you, now it's just getting you there and then having us get to our designated area."

"Do we wait for you?" Trina asked silently, a nervous silence had settled over the car with just the thought of what Cassandra was going to go through.

Cass was silent, thinking the question over. The images of Caitlin's own rising were still fresh in her mind. After they'd walked home together with Lin showing off her new powers every five minutes, shaking her head she smiled kindly at the youngest of their group, "no, I'll get home on my own. I'll need to burn energy after and I don't want to hurt any of you."

* * *

Caleb Danvers soberly gazed out of his bedroom window trying to decide whether or not it was to late to call the boys and cancel.

Hearing a distinct knock he turned and found her mother, Evelyn Danvers, standing in his doorway, a rare smile on her lips, "honey the boys are waiting for you."

He nodded standing up to follow behind her, life in the Danvers home had become harder for his mother and Caleb had taken it upon himself to make things easier for her, "I'll be home no later than midnight."

Evelyn nodded rubbing her arms, "That's fine, be safe."

"I will," stepping out into the cold night air he got into the hummer.

"Hey man," his best friend Pogue Parry smiled giving him no clue as to how the night would turn out.

"Hey," Caleb greeted the whole group in general, "Where are we going?"

Tyler Simms sped out of the drive way and past the gates, heading towards their meeting place, "to talk to Gorman." They rode in silence each taking the time to appreciate how it was soothing their chaotic and restless souls.

* * *

**Okay so this is an old story that i didn't continue but since i have time i thought what the hell. Yes I know it's been done. No I don't need you to tell me...okay maybe you do need to tell me. Which is why i have to say this...PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! ...okay not literally but figuratively. So again PLEASE REVIEW it'll only take you at the most 2 minutes...or more if you have alot to say...which is good.**


	2. Chapter due

The dark shadows seemed to dance as the clouds passed the moon over head, the breeze blew her hair around. Breathing in the smell of the surrounding forest Cassandra Dioguardi couldn't help but feel at ease. The drive had been tense, the walk to her designated area more so, but considering what was to happen at the hour of her birth maybe Gaia would understand.

Sighing Cassandra walked to the edge of what Patience had called 'her cliff', attempting to look over the edge.

"My little wolf cub please," a deep gravelly voice called out from the shadows, "do not put your self in unnecessary danger and come away from the ledge."

Obeying with a fond smile on her lips she turned around , "there you are Adair, I was wondering where you had gotten too."

"Hm," the hulking form of a black wolf emerged, golden bronze eyes scanning the area briefly before determining it was safe to approach his human familiar.

"And where is Lyanna?" Cassandra gently scratched behind his ear, looking around for the slightest glimpse of fur as white as snow.

"Checking on the others, and making sure their familiars are firmly by their side," he stated leaning away, having enough of the coddling he refused to admit he loved so much.

"And everything is fine," a feminine voice rang out as it's owner stepped into view, "are you ready my pup?"

Cassandra nodded attempting a carefree smile for the white wolf, "of course."

"It is almost time," Adair commented, making eye contact with his mate, both were concerned for their little human.

"I will be fine," Cassandra commented as she took her place facing the cliffs edge, starring up at the dark star filled sky.

* * *

It wasn't like Tyler to be so secretive during the drive up the Danvers Family house, nor was it like Reid remain silent for longer than 5 minutes. Caleb couldn't decide which was more concerning, he felt an all too familiar tug of rising anxiety as they walked up to the door.

Gorman Twoberry stood in the doorway, without a word he stepped away letting in the four boys. Signaling them to follow he led them to the den underneath his charges room.

"What brings you here?"The old man asked, rarely did he get any visitors other than Caleb.

Clearing his throat nervously Tyler stepped forward, a stack of loose papers in his hands, "I found these."

Swiftly skimming over the material Gorman's eyes widened slowly as the realization of what he was holding dawned on him, "where did you get this?"

Uncomfortable and feeling slightly guilty Tyler avoided looking anywhere else but the floor, "there were in a box in out attic, with my fathers things."

With a grunt Gorman sand into the armchair by the fireplace, "sit."

Openly curious now Caleb sat down, squeezed between Pogue and Reid.

"Glenn was a wild boy, more so than our young Master Garwin," the old man started, "it was no surprise to anyone in the families when he decided to disregard your grandfathers words and travel through Europe. Not long into his travels Master Simms stumbled upon something he should not have."

The anxiety returned full force, turning Caleb's stomach into knots.

"Manuscripts in Italy spoke of a group of magic users, witches connected to Gaia. More than interested your father decided to search for them, finding nothing after 1665 he gave up."

Gorman sighed folding the pages, handing them to Tyler, "it wasn't until after he returned was he made aware that he had sparked interest. A rival coven who's intentions were anything but pure."

"Who are they? Where are they now?" Caleb asked, fearing for a moment that Tyler's father had unwittingly revealed their secrets or worse handed down an enemy they knew nothing about.

"The Cronak Coven. Druid blood runs strong in their veins. As for where they are, I do not know. Perhaps they are still searching for the Coven of the Sun," Gorman rubbed his temples, feeling somewhat guilty for imparting such information on the boys.

"Coven of the Sun? What is that? Some hippie shit or something?" Reid grumbled, the news putting him in a bad mood.

"A predominantly female coven whose power goes farther back then your own," the old mans knees creaked as he shifted in his seat.

"You said Gaia," Caleb whisper, the unfamiliar word rolling off his tongue, "this Coven of the Sun is the coven connected to Gaia."

Gorman grunted in agreement, he wasn't at all surprised Caleb had put two and two together.

"I've heard that word," Reid mumbled, deep in thought, "in Green mythology Gaia means mother earth, right?"

Not feeling the need to say anything more Gorman gave a curt nod.

"So this Cronak Coven knows about us," Pogue stated keeping his eyes trained on Caleb as if anticipating the brooding session his best friend would fall into any moment.

"Yes," Tyler answered, if the papers were anything to go by.

With baby boys confirmation Caleb's eyes darkened and his neutral expression morphed into a thoughtful frown, letting out a soft sigh Pogue stood up, "enough of this, is that all we came here to talk about?"

Reid scoffed, "dude, what more do you want?"

"If that's all why don't we go to Nikki's, we'll talk about this tomorrow," Pogue was sure that Reid would be the first to jump at the chance to have fun and forget about the heavy stuff, for a night at least.

"Yeah lets do that," the blond boy stood up, excited at the prospect, "come on baby boy."

Somewhat subdued Tyler followed muttering a soft 'thank you' to Gorman as he made for the door.

"Caleb man, lets go," Pogue nudged his best friend to get him up and moving.

"Thank you Gorman," Caleb stood, calling out a goodnight as he trailed after Tyler forcing his thoughts to the back of his mind.

* * *

Cassandra was sure more than fifteen minutes had passed and still nothing was happening. Having lost interest in the sky she had taken to looking out at the land spread before her trying to spot where her friends were at.

Beside her Adair had taken to pacing restlessly, his unwavering gaze on the sky where dark clouds had started to gather.

"What do you suppose my specialty will be?" Cassandra asked, her voice barely above a whisper but loud in the quiet that had encompassed her cliff.

"Perhaps more than one element," Lyanna answered, her hackles raised as she took note of how fast the dark clouds were gathering now.

"I'm glad Caitlin has air," Cassandra commented, her bare feet digging into the earth, "I know she can use all of them but air suits her well."

"Air is useless," Adair growled, his hackles raised. He continued to growl his eyes glowing feral, Adair could feel danger in the air and the rage in his blood. Adair would protect what was his.

"Oh hush Adair," Cassandra turned away from the view to face her surly wolf, "it's a perfectly good element to have."

Behind her the clouds started to churn, "Cassandra," Lyanna whispered, her body lowering to the ground in fear and submission.

* * *

Gorman watched from the window as the car drove away, "it's all for the better."

The old man stated as he contemplated calling one Samantha Caroline Dioguardi with the upsetting news. Hearing a thud above him Gorman put the thought aside as he returned to his duties.

/

"Man, it looks like we're in for some rain," Reid rolled down the passenger window to stick his head out and get a better look at the sky.

"If I get in an accident your head's going to be the only casualty," Tyler resisted the urge to close the passenger window just to see what Reid would do if his head were to get stuck.

"Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight," a dark and still brooding Caleb stated from his spot behind Tyler, an unusual feeling pushed at his consciousness.

"No man, we have to go out," Pogue shook his head, making the age old argument about vacation equaling fun, "school starts in what? Two weeks? I don't know about you man but there is no way I'm ready to give up the parties just yet."

"Senior year is going to be filled with parties," Caleb grumbled, his frown slowly melting away.

"Yeeahhh," Reid snorted obnoxiously, "but those are 'school parties' there's a difference."

"Of course there is," Tyler rolled his eyes as he sped up with the intent to get to Nikki's before it started to rain.

/

A loud clap of thunder had Cassandra spinning around to face the cliffs edge, eyes on the sky.

With the latest Dioguardi's acknowledgement a flash of lightening lit up the dark.

In her study Verona Lily looked out the window, her eyes on the relatively clam grey clouds, hearing the grandfather clock in the hall strike twelve she took a hearty swig of Jack Daniels.

Taking their place beside her Lyanna and Adair fought their instincts to snarl, attack, protect.

A whimper escaped her lips as Cassandra tried to calm her racing heart, "oh Goddess."

"You acknowledge me," the wind carried the soft spoken words to her ears.

"I acknowledge terra di madre," bowing her head respectfully Cassandra placed both hands over her heart.

"Where does your line begin child ?'

"With Orazia and Ignazio, long ago in our beloved Italia," the answer had been ingrained long ago just as it had been for her mother and her grandmother.

"Where does it end?"

"With me, Eowyn-Mira Dioguardi," she stood absolutely still afraid if she moved Gaia would forsake her.

"You go by another name," it wasn't a question and for that reason Cassandra remained silent, "such a namesake ties you to a doomed prophetess of Greece, why do you carry such a bond willingly?"

"Because my father wished it so," from the moment she could understand Cassandra had known her mother and father had never married. And when her mother admitted that Cassandra was not a name she would have chosen it was painfully obvious how much her father had meant to Verona Lily. Enough to keep a name associated with tragedy if only because he chose it.

"Your father was an insolent man my daughter, it broke my heart to see you mother suffer so."

Adair contained himself enough not to scoff, he had seen Anthony Rollins. Having found his little pup not long after she was born and had witnessed the mans abandonment.

"I experienced what was needed of me," the issue of her father was not one she liked to discuss so openly, "I thank thee for sending Adair to me. Despite the status he holds as my familiar, he is like the father I never had nor knew."

Her rising was not what she expected .

"It would seem I have remained too long," a cool breeze swept in, "prepare yourself Dioguardi this will be vastly different than the rising of Cardona."

And with that the strong presence around them vanished, leaving nothing but the cold harsh wind.

**So I didn't really PLAN doing ahead. I mean I remember what direction I wanted this story to go in but now that i've rewritten chapter 1 and combined chapter 2 and 3 I feel...i don't know...unsure i suppose..BUT never fear! i should update by uh...next friday..i think. :)**

**alright well review please..**


End file.
